nationrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nation RP Brainstorming
The vast majority of Nation Roleplaying takes place on forums, as does the vast majority of regular roleplay. However, if our success with CHBRPW is anything to go by, it should also be possible to host one using the wiki format. Thanks to wikia's addition of forums, certain aspects will be easy to convert using the forums already built into this system, however if we were to use only those, why bother with creating a wiki in the first place? It's our job to apply nation roleplaying as best as possible to wikia, and thereby make the most of what we've been given. Bach and I have been discussing coding, and after consulting with some staff members, she thinks that it should be relatively easy to get a number of code solutions working, including some of those we've already built into CHB. This page is here to serve as a temporary center of operations until this wiki is successfully adopted, and thus I'm going to set out a few main goals. I'll describe their outlines here, and then create a subpage for each. Goals Worldbuilding Worldbuilding is integral to a nation RP taking place in a fictional world, but it's not as easy as it might be were a single individual creating a world for him or her self. Our world needs to be able to seamlessly include the nations created by users, and as such, should serve mostly as a guideline for those users when establishing their nations. This section will also include a general plot, not so much a plot as you might interpret it in a regular RPing sense, but rather a sequence of events with some interesting motive behind them. Perhaps a great empire is falling, or a secret religious cult is rearing its head in a certain section of the world, or colonies are rebelling against their colonizers. The plot for a nation RP needs to be varied, multifaceted, and able to change based on the situation presented by users and their nations. General Format As noted above, we're working with a totally different format here, which is really the largest problem we face in making this wiki successful. On the subpage for this section, I'll go about describing how a forum based nation RP would function, since I think many aren't quite familiar with it. Also, since the majority of our users will be acquainted with the way CHB does things, it'd make sense both from a practical perspective (The CHB model has been highly successful), and a slightly less-practical one (It's familiar). This would include: decorative coding, perhaps color-coded to indicate relevance to a particular state; central pages for nations as well as categories with relevant pages within them; location pages organized similarly; and forums for the majority of background functions. At the moment, I'm not sure how comments will work, though possibly very similarly to CHB with ambassadors or leaders commenting instead of regular characters. The problems posed mainly have to do with the importance of any conversation in retrospect (everything ought to be easily recorded), and situations where larger events take place. The largest obstacle in format, however, is the presence of confidential information. The vast majority of information moving between mods and users has to be confidential, mainly to prevent meta-gaming. Examples of such information would include intelligence reports, situations particular to a certain state, or covert missions undertaken by any state at all. Ways around this would include dropbox, a seperate forum, or some kind of coding. WIP Policies Like any other wiki, this one is going to need to have policies. We can certainly transplant several from CHB like chat and vandalism policies, but we'll also need some that apply more directly to this place. Since we don't have the same level of administrative structure that CHB does, and likely never will, this task shouldn't be too complex. However, unlike CHB, there are a number of roleplay rules that ought to be taken more seriously than in the less competetive atmosphere at CHB, as well as more general game rules and guidelines that can either go under policy or their own seperate section. Meta-gaming is unavoidable, but should still be discouraged, along with other things like altering income or anything else vital.